Kenzie
by RockhopperMcMuffin
Summary: What if the gaang ran into a Fire Nation girl durring their travels? and to make matters worse, what if her parents think that the Avatar stole her as his teacher?
1. Chapter 1

i'm on vacation right now, so I couldn'e update wishes because I have it already written on my computer back at home. I've been in the writing mood lately, so I decided to write a new story. thnx 4 ur time? ... we've been through this beore. ima disclaimer.. lol (Iron Man)"what do you see in there?" (Captain America)"well.. it looks technical." (Iron Man)"great. you just summerized the whole system."- the avengers.

"We're going on a little field trip to Admiral Zhaos' base." Father announced as we ate supper. "whang, we can't just uproot again for one of your missions again." Mother reasoned. This was how most of their arguments started.  
Hi. You might not know me very well, so lets back up a bit. My names Kenzie, and I just turned sixteen last month. my parents want to find me a suitable man, but they can't stop arguing about who it should be. But back to our family. My brothers name is Zen, and he will turn four in August. To me, Zen has the cutest, chubbiest cheeks I've seen on a toddler. his shaggy black hair always hangs in his twinkling golden eyes. Much to my parents distain, it is still to short to style yet. I looked like a more feminine carbon copy of my father. Straight black hair, golden eyes, and an ashen complection. I usually left my hair down unless I had to train then It'd be up in a lose ponytail. I never did like buns. My Father styles his hair in a topnot like most people around the nation. My mother on the other hand didn't look firenation at all. Mainly because she wasn't. She was from the Northern Water Tribe. She ran away when she turned sixteen, because she couldn't stand the rules set upon the women. especialy the one about waterbending. My mother trained behind whatever-master-there-was's back. She knows how to heal, and how to fight. My mother looked like anyother Water Tribe woman. Blue eyes, Dark brown wavy hair, and tan skin. My brother inherited her tan skin. Mother was excited when Zen got her skin color, because she thought he could be a waterbender. In other words, someone she could train. Mother usually just covers her skin by wearing long sleaved kimonos, and wrapping a cloth over her head sheilding her from the sun, and casting eyes. But all in all, we looked like a normal Firenation family. My father was a fairly high ranking general in our army, but he strived for more. I remember when I first started to firebend, he would push me, and push me until I could barely move. He pushed me so much, that I had become a master when I was fourteen. Now he usually took me along on his missions so that he colud gloat. You see, my fire isn't like normal fire. mine has a couple colors to it. Such as, Green, Blue, Red, yellow, and white. I thought it was the most beautiful thing it was the most beautiful thing in the world, but Father didn't think so. He'd explain to everyone else that it was just a phase, But we both knew different. I had met Admiral Zhao before when Father took me along on his yearly expedition to the colonies. I personally don't think we should be there to begin with. I oppose of war. but my opinion isn't going to end the war for either side. My Fathers' voice brought me out of my reverie.  
"Sai, this could be an ideal opportunity for Kenzie." Father explained.  
"thats what you always say." Mother said crossing her arms, and rolling her eyes.  
"no I don-" Father started but I cut him off.  
"Mother, Father, I'll go." I stated. Father smiled triumphantly, while Mother frowned. "Father, if I may, when will we leave?" I asked. "Tomarrow morning. go upstairs and pack." Father instructed. "yes sir." I said as I stood up, puched my chair in, and grabbed my plate.  
I sat it in the sink then I took off up the stairs towards my room. I grabbed my training bag, and stuffed it with clothes. I then practically dove on my bed. I snuggled into the covers not caring that I was still in my day clothes. I drifted off thinking of the best thing a kid my age could think of. no school. I don't hate it, I just hate the staff mainly the principal... I woke up to Father gently shaking me. "Kenzie, get up, and get dressed. We'll be leaving in five minutes. and I want you downstairs in two. or I will leave without you."  
Father stated as he stood and walked to th door. when I heard it click, I flew out of my bed. I frantically tore my clothes off until I was in my under wrappings. I quickly dressed in a pair of black sweat pants, a black long sleeved shirt, and a red short sleeved Kimono that had a gold trim, and a slit that goes up each side. (kind've like what Katara wears in book two.) I slipped on my black boots, and tucked the sweat pants in. I then ran to the bathroom, brushing my teeth, and combing my hair.  
I ran back into my room, and grabbed my bag. I then high tailed it down the stairs cautiously avoiding a face plant at the bottom.  
I saw Father waiting by the door. I reached the bottom of the stairs, and walked over to Father, catching my breath. He looked over and saw me coming, and smiled. I stopped when I reached his side. I looked up as Mother made her way over to us with little Zen trailing behind smiling. "goodbye." mother said with tear filled eyes. she walked over to me, and kissed my forehead as we hugged. she then went over to father and kissed him goodbye. I felt a slight tug on my pants. I look down with a smile on my face as I lift Zen up, and kiss him on the cheek.  
"why momma sad?" Zen asks. I smile sadly.  
"Father and I are leaving for a little bit. but we'll be back real soon" I reply. Zen starts to cry.  
"no go Kennie!" he broke my heart. he can't pronounce his z's yet, so he calls me kennie. "hey. it's alright. I'll be back before you know it." I tell him as I wipe some of his tears away. I set him down.  
"alright Kenzie, time to go." Father says. I nod.  
"yes sir." I reply. we walk out the door, and make our way to the docks, where we board a vessel. a couple of the crew members show us to our rooms. I walk out to the deck to watch the waves. It must be nice to be a waterbender. I saw Father come up beside me and lean on the railing as he to watched the waves. "Father, when will we arrive at Admiral Zhaos base?" I question. Father turned to me and smiled. "in about a day or so. I'm glad you decided to accompany me Kenzie." Father praised. I smiled.  
"I'm happy to be here father." I replied. We both turned our attention back to the ocean as we watched the waves roll away as the ship cut into them. We were on that ship for four days. I often went out to watch the waves durring this time. Father had a couple of the crew members wach our clothes, so here I am, in the same clothes as I was the day we left home. I stood by the railing when Father walked up to me. "we're about twenty minutes from Zhaos base." Father explained. I nodded. I walked back to my room, and grabbed my bag. I walked back to the deck, in time to see the approaching land. I saw Father standing up further on the deck with his own bag. I silently walked up beside him. when the ship docked, we immediately got off. we quickly walked up a little hiking trail into his base. let me tell you. It. Was. Huge. it had three different courtyards, just to insure no possible way of escaping. I had also heard some rumors float around that the Yu Yan archers train here. I don't exactly care to much for archery but from what I hear, they can hit their target everytime. Thats pretty impressive. we walked through the base and up one of the many towers, and onto the platform. Zhao was standing there overlooking the first courtyard. Father and I walked up to him and bowed. Zhao bowed back.  
"Ah, Colonel Whang. such a pleasure to meet you again." Zhao says to my Father. "the pleasures all mine Admiral Zhao." Father retorts. Zhao smirks.  
"Commander now colonel." Zhao explained. "Congradulations." Father states. Father then turns to me. "why don't you go explore the base while Commander Zhao and I talk." Father explains. I nod.  
"yes sir." I say as I bow to commander Zhao before I make my way down the stairs again.  
I explore almost the whole base until I come across a four way corridor. I stop when I reach it. 'what way should I go now?' I thought. "no! come back! stop melting!" I hear someone yell. I follow the source until I see guards. The voice sounds like a kid.  
what did this kid do? I have to help him. alright so it's settled. I'll help him. I walk calmly around the corner. I walk up to the guards. "Miss you shouldn't be here. the Avatars in this room. he's very dangerous." one of the Soldiers cautioned. 'The Avatar! this only aids my cause to help him.' I made sure not to let any emotion slip onto my face. "really? wow. you guys wouldn't happen to know the time would you?" I asked they both looked at eachother. I took that as my opening.  
I shot a wave of fire at them. they didn't have enough time to defend themselves. they were both out cold with slight burns. I pushed them out of the way as I made my way to the door. I opened it quickly, and dragged them inside. "who are you?" I heard the voice question.  
I ignored it until I had both soldiers inside, and the door shut. I turned around.  
"Kenzie. I'm here to get you out." I explained as I rushed over to him. I started to melt the handcuffs, then I made my way to his left foot. "your a firebender but your helping me?" the kid asked. I chuckled.  
"well I'm not exactly fighting you." I joked. I looked up, and the kid had a grin on his face. "you know I never did ask you what your name is." I said as I moved to his other ankle.  
"Aang. why don't you come with me?" he said. I stopped firebending for a moment. I started back up again after the initial shock.  
"what?" I asked.  
"why don't you come with me and my friends! I need a firebending teacher, and when those guards wake up, they'll know that you let me get away. I can't let you get in trouble for helping me." Aang reasoned. "friends?" I questioned.  
"yeah. Katara and Sokka. their from the Southern Water Tribe." Aang quickly explained. I nodded. I knew he was right. I would get thrown in jail for helping the Firenations greatest threat. I nodded. "I'll go as long as I'm not imposing." I said. "Great!" Aang exclaimed. I rolled my eyes. then the cuff broke. I stood up, and grabbed his hand as I dragged him along. we got to the door, and made our way down the hall. when we rounded the hall, there stood a guard. he spotted us.  
"HEY YOU! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THE AVATAR?" he yelled as he threw blasts at us. I blocked some, while Aang blocked the others.  
while Aang was fighting, I snuck up behind him, and delivered a hard hit to the base of his neck rendering him unconscious. when he fell,  
I grabbed Aangs hand, and once again began dragging him along behind me. we made our way up to the carraiges. I let go of Aang, and Jumped into the back of it. I motioned for Aang to follow. we quickly covered ourselves up with the fabric. this was probably going to the colonies. I leaned over to Aang.  
"wait until we're out of the base before we get out." I explained. I saw the outline of Aangs head nod. each courtyard we went through, some guard shone a flashlight in at us. but they didn't see us. we made it through the base, and were on a trail through the forest. I waited for two minutes before nudging Aang. he got my drift, and we jumped out. "Come on we gotta hurry! I need to get some more frozen frogs for my friends." Aang explained. I followed him.  
"why?" I asked. "thats what I said. their sick, and some crazy healer up on the moutain said that my friends need to suck on the frogs to get better." Aang explained. I shrugged. we came across a lake that was shallow. "you stay here by the shore." Aang instructed. I nodded. I saw him dig for a second before walking back over to me with two frozen frogs. then it clicked.  
"oh thats what you were saying back at the base." I said as I hit my forehead.  
"what?" he asked. "when you were yelling for something to stop melting. I thought you were crazy." I explained. Aang chuckled.  
we stopped at the ruins of some ancient town or city. I really don't know. when I walked inside, I saw a sky bison. We learned about them in history. well, mainly about how the high generals, and majors captured a few, and reached the temples that way. I little lemur flew over to me, but I was in shock. lemurs can't fly. Aang walked over to a girl and guy and stuck the frogs in their mouths.  
"this is Appa, Katara, Sokka, and Momo." Aang explained as he gestured. "Aang. whats she doing here?" Katara wheezed out. "shes a new friend." Aang explained. I smiled. I walked over to a far corner, and sat down. the Lemu- Momo, flew over and landed in my lap. I chuckled as I stroaked it's head. it quickly fell asleep. I looked up and saw the two watertribe siblings. they were both spitting out the frogs. I chuckled as the bo-Sokka wipped his tounge. he was quite handsome. he had normal watertribe clothes on, dark brown hair in what looked like a short ponytail, blue eyes, and dark skin. the dark skin made me miss my Mother and Zen.  
the gir- Katara on the other hand was dressed in a similar outfit that I was wearing, except the colors were different. she looked like the spitting image of my mother. blue eyes, dark skin, and dark brown hair. her hair was fashioned in a braid with what appeared to be two hair loopies connecting in the middle of her bun. She was quite beautiful as well. "guys, I'd like to introduce a new member of out family. Kenzie." Aang said.

Yes I do like to add suspence. sincerely, RockhopperMcMuffin

this is comepletely up to you guys, but should Kenzie fall for Zuko, or Sokka? 


	2. what is with you and dinking?

hi again. I know I didn't write as long of a chapter as I usually would, so I thought if I updated twice in one week, that'd make up for it. :) chpt. 2 llolm (like laugh out loud man) "here I baked you a pie." "Oh boy! what flavor?" "PIE FLAVOR" -asdfmovie2 (you tube)

I akwardly waved.  
"uhhh.. hi?" I replied.  
"whos this?" Sokka questioned. I restrained the urge to roll my eyes. I mean seriously? Aang just said it not even a minute ago.  
"I just told you. Kenzie." Aang replied sounding confused.  
so apparently Aang was on the same train of thought I was on. I saw Katara look over at me. I looked back at her and smiled slightly. she smiled back.  
"what I mean is whats she doing here? shes obviously firenation!" Sokka exclaimed.  
I wanted to defend my country, but I knew it would be a waste of breath. My country could've attacked their village for all I know.  
Well, in history, we read that the Southern Raiders had captured every waterbender in the South Pole about sixty years ago. but they weren't alive back then. much less even thought of. I turned my gaze downward.  
"she might be Fire Nation, but she saved me from Zhao earlier." Aang replied defending me.  
"Zhao?" Katara yelled.  
"yeah. I had to get those frogs for you to suck on, and while I was getting them, I was attacked by a band of archers, and taken back to Zhao. she found me in Zhaos base, and got me out. she risked her life to save me. shes not like the others." Aang replied. I smiled. I was truly touched.  
"but shes still firena-" Sokka started but I cut him off like I had father just five days ago.  
"look, I said I'd stay if I wasn't imposing. from you two bickering, I'd say thats just what I'm doing. I'll go. end of story." I said as I placed Momo on the ground as I stood up brushing dirt off of my backside before heading towards the opening.  
"no wait! you don't have to go!" Katara exclaimed. I stopped in shock. I slowly turned around.  
"you want me to stay?" I asked. she nodded her head yes as she sent a sharp glare at Sokkas' head. I shrugged, and resumed my spot over in the corner. I placed Momo back in my lap where he once again got comfortable.  
"fine... welcome to the group." Sokka said. it sounded forced, but hey, I'll take what I can get. I smiled and nodded.  
"thanks." I mumbled. looking around akwardly.  
"now that you two are better, we should probably get moving before Zhao and his henchmen realize Aangs gone and come looking for us."  
I explain. they all nodded, and started to pack everything up. I moved to help Katara, but she had already finished. I looked over at Sokka who was fumbling around with his own sleeping bag. I chuckled, and moved over to him.  
"can I help?" I asked. he looked up and a light blush danced on his cheeks.  
"I got it." he replied even though he was still having trouble.  
"whats wrong?" I asked. he glanced up again and quickly looked down again.  
"the strings broke." he replied. I nodded thoughtfully as I looked aroung at all of the junk laying on the ground. I spotted an old worn blanket. I walked over to it, and ripped the end of it off. I walked back over to Sokka, who was watching what I was doing.  
"roll up your bag." I said. he looked at me confused for a moment before complying. he rolled it up then looked back at me.  
"now what?" he asked. I rolled my eyes.  
"here, hand it over." I replied. his eyebrows shot up in a defensive manner.  
"what? N-"  
"Just give it to me." he reluctantly handed it over. I wrapped my string around it, and tied it. I handed it back to Sokka.  
"thanks.." Sokka said unsurely. I just smiled.  
"your welcome." I said as I looked over at Katara and Aang who were fixing Appas saddle. I walked over to them, and watched what they were doing. well it was mostly Aang who was doing all the work by airbending the saddle onto Appas back. once the saddle was in place, Aang began to fix the reins. while Katara started to load everything into it.  
"hey, Kenzie? could you hand me my sleeping bag, my water skin, our supplies bag, Aangs staff, and Sokkas sleeping bag?" Katara asked. I nodded.  
"yeah, sure." I replied.  
"I can get my own sleeping bag." Sokka retorted. I just shrugged my shoulders. I walked over and grabbed Kataras sleeping bag, and her water skin which were conviently right next to eachother. I jogged back over to Appa, and handed them up. I saw Aangs staff leaning up against a pillar, and handed that up to Katara. I then took off in search for the supplies bag. I couldn't find it anywhere.  
"Kenzie! nevermind on that supplies bag. Sokka grabbed it." I heard Katara explain. I nodded, and walked over to Appa. I climbed up his tail, and sat back like Katara and Sokka as Aang led Appa out of the room. then Appa braced himself as if he was going to jump, so I instinctively held on and shut my eyes tight. I felt him take off, but we didn't go down. I cautiously peeked and saw that we were flying. so apparently everything in this group can fly. minus Katara, Sokka, and myself. I heard Sokka chuckle. I looked at him and saw he had a smile on his face.  
"what?" I questioned. he chuckled a little louder.  
"you. your face looked like you were scared half to death." Sokka explained. I blushed.  
"oh.."  
"so what was your family like?" Katara questioned. I turned my gaze to her.  
"well... my Father was a colonel in the army, my Mother was from the Northern Water Tribe, and My younger brot-" I was cut off by Sokka.  
"what? Northern Water Tribe?" he questioned.  
"yeah." I replied.  
"how?" Katara questioned. I shrugged.  
"I don't know the whole story, but I know it has to do with the traditions of the tribe. you see, my Mother ran away when she was around sixteen. apparently she ran away to the Fire Nation where she met my father. thats all I know." I explained.  
Katara nodded thoughtfully.  
"you don't even look the slightest bit water tribe. how do we know that your telling the truth?" Sokka questioned suspiciously.  
"your right I don't, but my younger brother Zen does. he has darker skin than me or my Father. as for telling the truth, you'll just have to believe me." I reasoned.  
"how old's Zen?" Aang asked.  
"three. he's in the benders stage. Fathers been praying for fire, while Mother prays for water." I explain.  
"your moms a waterbender?" Katara asks. I nod.  
"yes. shes a master." I replied. Katara beams.  
"I'm a waterbender to!" Katara retorts. I smile.  
"do you care if I watch you sometime? it's fascinating to watch the other elements." I say. Katara nods enthusiastically.  
"sure" she replies. I smile... again.  
"so what about your family?" I ask. Katara's face falls immediately.  
"dad went off to fight in the war, and mom was killed by firebenders when we were younger." she explained as tears pooled in her eyes. I felt guilty.  
"I'm sorry.. I shouldn't have asked." I replied. she wipped her eyes and shook her head.  
"no, no it's fine really, I just haven't talked about it in a while." she explained. I slowly nodded my head.  
"theres a clear place and it's by a river to!" Aang exclaimed. I looked at him confused. he slowly quided Appa down, until we landed. I jumped down and streched. I then turned around, and called up to Katara to toss some things down. she trew over the sleeping bags, our supplies bag, and her water skin. I sat each one down. we started to set up camp. Sokka gathered sticks for a fire, while Katara fetched water. Aang and I set up camp. I placed the sleeping bags near the firepit Aang was building. Sokka came back a little later. Aang and I were already done. Aang had gotten into one of Sokkas weapons, and undid the string. he then began to weave it. he dropped the sticks into the pit as he looked at me.  
"will you light it?" he asked.  
"sure." I picked up one of the sticks, and lit the top of it, then set it back down. the rest caught shortly after. Katara came back a couple minutes after.  
"he is taunting us!" I heard Sokka shout as he reached for a pole. he then turned to Aang.  
"ugggh now you got it all tangled up!" Sokka exclaimed. I smirked.  
"not tangled, woven." Aand corrected. I chuckled at Sokkas facial expression.  
"now mabe instead of savng the world, you could go into the jewlery making buissiness" Sokka stated sarcastically as he went after the fish manually. Aang smiled innocently.  
"I don't see why I can't do both." he said shrugging his shoulders. I chuckled. I saw Aang give the necklace to Katara. _'awww! he likes her!'_ I thought. I decided to let this drop for the moment.  
"hey did you catch it yet?" I called out to Sokka.  
"ha-ha. just wait I'll catch it!" he exclaimed.  
"you will?" I asked. he shot me a playful glare.  
"what do you think you can do better?" Sokka asked. I smirked.  
"as a matter of fact, no. no I don't, but I'll try!" I called out as I made my way into the water. we both stood there for a moment completely still.  
"where is it?" I whispered.  
"I don't kno- THERE IT IS!" Sokka exclaimed pointing at towards it. I jumped, then I made my way over towards it. halfway there, Sokka dunked me. when I resurfaced, I saw Sokka about to grab it. I smirk. if he wants to play dirty, then we'll play dirty. I splashed water at him. then I ducked under the water. I swam until I could make out his pant leg. I smirked again as I tugged on his leg making him fall under, and letting the fish get away. I quickly tried to swim away, but Sokka caught me.  
"where do you think your going?" Sokka asked as he started to tickle me. I laughed, and squirmed as I tried to break free.  
"nowhere!" I yelled. he chuckled. he stopped tickling me, and dove on the fish. he poped up right beside me with the fish in his arms. we both looked up at the shore to see Aang gawking at Katara.  
"smoochy smoochy! someones in love" Sokka called as he tried to kiss the fish, but it got the better of him, and slaped him in the face. I threw my head back laughing.  
"stupid fish... what are you laughing at?" Sokka asked hysterical. I put on an innocent look.  
"I wasn't laughing." I lied. Sokka scowled.  
"thats it!" he exclaimed as he made his way over to me.  
"what?" I asked. he just shook his head, and dunked me. when I came up, he was halfway to the shore.  
"what is with you and dunking?" I called. he turned around, and stuck his tounge out at me. I rolled my eyes as I made my way to shore.  
"hey! that mans in trouble!" Aang shouted. I picked up my pace as I ran over to see what was wrong. it was a man getting attacked by a platapus bear. but he had a smile on his face as he dodged its attackes angering it further.  
"what are you doing?" I yelled. he glanced over.  
"nice day isn't it?" he asked. I looked at him in confusion.  
"what?"  
"stand still!" Katara yelled.  
"run away in zigzags! he'll get confused!" Aang called out.  
"NO PUNCH IT IN THE BILL!" Sokka exclaimed. the man just beamed.  
"it's quite alright children." he replied. _'is he trying to get killed?'_ I thought.  
the man kept this up until Aang stepped in. the bear growled at him, but Appa snuck up behind it, and roared. I chuckled as it layed an egg in fright. as it fled, Sokka ran over to the egg, and cradled it.  
"you have to be more careful." Aang chided.  
"I was quite alright. Aunt Wu said I'd have a safe travel and I did." he replied.  
"Aunt who?" Aang asked.  
"no, no. Aunt WU." the man replied putting extra emphasis on WU.  
"and who is this Aunt Wu?" Sokka asked.  
"she is the fourtune teller for our village just down the path." the man replied pointing in the direction.  
"theres no such thing as a fourtune teller." Sokka reasoned. I just chuckled. the man just smiled, and made to leave.  
"oh, wait! Aunt Wu said to give this to any travelers I met." the man said as he handed the package to Aang who frantically tore it open.  
"it's an umbrella!" Aang exclaimed.  
"what would we need an umbrella for? it's a perfectly good day." Sokka retorted. it then started to rain. I chuckled as Sokka tried to use the egg for cover. Katara and Aang were underneath the umbrella safe from the rain.  
"Kenzie, you wanna come under?" Katara asked.  
"no thanks, I'm good." I replied as I heated my skin to where the rain would just evaporate when it hit me.  
"you can come under if you admit to magic." Katara told Sokka who scowled. I smirked when I saw his scowl.  
"no! you know what? I can tell the future to! it will keep drizzling." Sokka retorted. it then stopped raining, and the sun came back out. 'oh, the irony.' I thought.  
"not everyone has the gift Sokka." Aang replied. I chuckled. Sokka then dropped the egg... on his head. I once again threw my head back and laughed. Sokka came back up behind me, and started to tickle me again.  
"stop! stop!" I begged as I tried to swat his hands away. he just chuckled.  
"thats what you get for laughing at me." he replied. I scowled. he stopped, and we followed Katara and Aang towards the town. the whole town was just like the man. all smiles, and in some sort of fourtune induced daze. we all walked to Aunt Wus' house.  
we were greeted by a small girl girl in a pink Kimono, and braids sticking straight out. we each sat on a mat. a young woman came out with a smile on her face. she whispered something to the girl, and she blushed. the woman left, leaving us with the girl.  
"hi, I'm Meng." she said looking at Aang. I chuckled. _'ohhh snap! she likes him, but he likes Katara!'_ I thought.  
"Aang." he replied comepletely oblivious. Meng frownedd before smiling again.  
"you got some pretty big ears don't you?" she asked. I covered my mouth with my hand. if this was her idea of flirting, then she probably won't get a boyfriend anytime soon. Aang covered his ears with his hands.  
"I guess" he replied.  
"come on, don't be modest, their huge!" Sokka exclaimed with a grin. I couldn't hold my laughter in anylonger, so I covered it up by acting like I was coughing. Sokka soon joined me. but he stopped as soon as Meng asked Aang if he wanted any bean curd puffs.  
"I'll take some." Sokka replied. but she just ignored him. Aunt Wu walked out a little after.  
"alright, whos next?" she asked. we all looked at eachother then Katara stood up.  
"I guess thats me." she replied. she followed Aunt Wu out.  
"so what do you think their thinking about in there?" Aang asked.  
"probably just dumb stuff like who shes going to marry, how many kids she'd have that kind of stuff." Sokka replied.  
"here." Meng said as she brought out the curd puffs, accidentially tripping, and almost spilling them all over Aang. she blushed and pushed them into Aangs hands.  
"enjoy!" she said quickly as she walked away. Aang handed them to Sokka, who began devouring them.  
"I've gotta go to the bathroom." Aang replied. he got up and left. Sokka offered the bowl of puffs to me. I shrugged, and took one.  
"these are pretty good." I said as I finished chewing. he nodded his head vigorously. then Aang walked back into the room looking proud.  
"looks like someone had a good bathroom break." Sokka said sarcastically. I chuckled. Aang stopped dead in his tracks.  
"uh.. yeah, when I was in there-"  
"I DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Sokka shouted covering his ears. I rolled my eyes. then Katara and Aunt Wu came back in.  
"whos next?" she asked. Sokka stood up.  
"might as well get this over with." he said with a sigh. Aunt Wu frowned at him.  
"you don't need to. your future's written all over your face. your life will be full of misery. most of it self-inflicted." she replied. I again went into a 'coughing fit'. Sokka scowled at me.  
"do you want me to tickle you?" he asked in a threatening tone. I stopped immeadiately.  
"thats what I thought." he replied. now it was my turn to scowl. I saw Aang get up and follow Aunt Wu back.  
"so what'd she tell you?" I asked Katara. she looked over, and beamed.  
"she told me a couple neat things, but I don't want to give anything away." she replied. I nodded thoughtfully.  
"this place is sooo boring!" Sokka exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.  
"are YOU ticklish?" I asked. he shot up immediately.  
"NO!" he replied too quickly. I smirked.  
"your lying." I accused. but before I could get him, Aunt Wu and Aang came back out. she gave me the 'follow me' gesture. I silently followed her. we came to a room with a small fire, and two mats around the fire. she sat on one side, while sat on the other.  
"pick a bone, and throw it into the fire. I can read your fourtune by reading the cracks in the bones." she explained. I chose a medium sized bone, and handed it to her. she threw it in, and stared at it for a moment, before looking up at me with a small smile.  
"you will play a major role in this war, but I'm mostly getting your love life. your true love is someone you've already met.  
you will have a very happy, and long life together." she said. I stared at her.  
"is he a bender?" I asked.  
"no." she replied.  
"sooo.. how long is 'long' in your definition?" I asked purposely trying to confuse her.  
"what?"  
"you said 'long life', and I wanted to know if your definition of long was the same definition of long that I use." I explained.  
"about seventy years." she replied. I smiled.  
"thanks!" I replied as I stood bowing. I walked myself out.  
"hey guys!" I said as I walked out into the parlor. Sokka immediately shot up, and slipped his shoes on, and was out the door in a record time. I chuckled as Katara Aang and I did the same, but at a much slower pace. we saw Sokka arguing with some guy who was wearing red shoes.  
"then of corse it's going to happen" Sokka exclaimed. the man just turned around, and left. I chuckled.  
"these people are brainwashed!" he exclaimed. I layed a hand on his shoulder.  
"it's ok, we're leaving soon anyway." I reminded him.  
"soon isn't soon enough." he complained.  
"what are all these people gathering around for?" I asked. Sokka shrugged.  
"excuse me sir, but what is everyone standing around for?" I asked the nearest man. he turned around with a smile on his face.  
"Aunt Wus going to read the clouds and tell us if the volcanoe will erupt. we used to go up and look at it for ourselves, but ever since Aunt Wu moved here, we don't have to." he explained as he turned back around. I walked back over to Sokka.  
"these people are nuts." I whispered. Sokka sighed.  
"finally someone sees the truth!" he replied. I chuckled.  
I saw Meng talking to Aang, then Aang shoving her out of the way, while turning to Katara and telling her something, but she just blew him off. she was becoming way to interested in Aunt Wu.  
"the Volcanoe will not erupt this year!" she announced. I giggled as I saw Katara follow Aunt Wu back to her house. I looked back over to Sokka who was talking to Aang.  
"you came to the right place. to get a girls attention, you have to act as though you don't care." he explained. I walked over.  
"no, no, no. thats only going to make her feel as though you really don't care, so she'll lose interest." I explained quickly.  
Aang glared at Sokka.  
"then what should I DO?" Aang asked. I looked around thoughtfully for a moment, before I saw a man giving some girl a beautiful flower.  
"hold that thought." I said quickly. I rushed over to the happy couple.  
"excuse me, but where'd you get that flower?" I asked. the man looked over and smiled.  
"it's a panda lily. you can get them up on the ridge of the volcanoe." he replied. I nodded.  
"thanks!" I called over my shoulder as I ran back over to Aang and Sokka who were looking at me like I was crazy.  
"alright. we need to go up to the ridge of the volcanoe." I explained. they looked at eachother, then shrugged. we made our way half way up before Sokka began complaining.  
"why did I have to come?" he asked I chuckled.  
"we didn't force you to come." I retorted. I heard Aang up ahead chuckling.  
"come on guys! we're almost there!" he exclaimed with excitement.  
we reached the top, and Aang picked a flower, but soon dropped it. we each looked down into the rising lava.  
"Aunt Wu was wrong."

yes, I do like to add suspence, sincerely, RockhopperMcMuffin


End file.
